Life Isn't Strange Anymore
by wee-man 22
Summary: Set after Life is Strange. Max adapts to life without Chloe, see her as she accepts the monotony of life without powers or her best friend. Hopefully the new student in her class can help her find the happiness she felt in that week which never happened (Contains spoiler for Life is Strange) (Max X MOC) UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Maxine Caulfield sat in her usual booth at the two wales diner. Chloe had died four months ago and since then the town had, for the most part, moved on. A new teacher had been announced as Mark Jefferson's replacements (He got life in jail with no hope of parole) and the new school year was set to start soon. Most of the academies students were returning from the Christmas holidays. Most wanted to get away from Arcadia bay, plus with the news about the Prescott's selling the town to a wealthy Russian family in order to help support Nathan in his upcoming murder trial most of the parents practically ordered their kids to come home during the holidays.

Max's parents were as understanding as ever over the holiday months. Of course, they had asked Max to come home but after she explained to them how Joyce and David needed her they had stopped asking, instead they called her every day in the lead up to Christmas and sent her presents in the mail. Max had decided that she was going to stay in the student dorms at the academy. Principle Wells had allowed for her to stay in the residence for free due to 'the tragic events surrounding her friend and her help in the apprehension of Mr Jefferson'. Obviously, Joyce and David insisted that she move in with them but she couldn't bring herself to accept. She'd only just managed to step into Chloe's house a month ago, seeing her door with that stupid 'Wrong Way' sign on it every day would have broken her.

Overall Max had something of a bittersweet Christmas. While not high on cheer the comfort she felt from everyone in her life from Joyce even to Victoria meant that she wasn't miserable, just sad. She'd come to think of Joyce and David as a second family. Ever since Joyce had reopened the diner on New Year's Max came there every morning for breakfast. Remembering the times she spent with Chloe, both good and bad.

David had really grown on Max since Chloe had died. He truly loved Chloe, and does love Joyce. Max figured it had something to do with him being military that he didn't really show his emotions too often. Hard to show his feelings after combat, but Max knew he was a good man and after seeing how much of an anchor he has been to Joyce over the past months Max couldn't help but respect him. Max was gazing out of the window when Joyce brought over her beacon and eggs. Remembering the beached wales and the tornado that ripped through Arcadia Bay.

"There you go sweetheart. On the house" said Joyce as she placed the plate in front of Max. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine Joyce." Replied Max with a sad smile. "Thanks"

"No problem honey. You uh, looking forward to class starting tomorrow" said Joyce nervously, smiling when Max let out a chuckle

"You know. With all that's happened, I hadn't even realised. At least I didn't have any homework"

"Don't blame you sweetie. But hey, this new foreign exchange programme might shake up the academy a bit"

' _Academy got enough shaking up when Chloe survived that bathroom.'_ Thought Max sadly.

The family that took over from the Prescotts, the Dyomins had taken a special interest in Blackwell Academy. Telling the press that they wanted to turn the town into an education town and the first step they would do to make this vision come true would be to implement a foreign exchange system with some university in England. Each year starting from this year. Ten English students would study for a year at the academy, these students would be placed into a range of courses. From Science to max's own photography class.

"Yeah, can't say I'm sad to see the Prescotts leaving Arcadia." Said Max as she picked up her knife and fork, preparing to start eating her breakfast.

"I don't hate Nathan, I don't even think David does." Said Joyce as Max began to eat the beacon "I mean, I can't ever forgive him. But he did seam truly sorry for what he did"

"Will you be going to the trial?" asked Max

"I don't know yet. Got a month to make up my mind though." Said Joyce, a sombre tone in her voice before a smile spread across her face "On a happier note, the exchange students should be arriving in town today, chances are they'll come by hear for some American grub. If you want to see them while there still Jet lagged."

"I will Joyce. Nice distraction before I'm back to the grind of school"

"I'll see you at lunch then sweetie" said Joyce with a smile as she returned to the kitchen presumably to cook her other customer's food.

' _I am kind of excited for the New Year'_ thought Max as she continued to eat her breakfast _'hopefully the new students and the new teacher will make the class less awkward since Jefferson. Plus it would be nice to see Kate and Warren again. Even Victoria I guess'_

Max finished her breakfast and left the diner, breathing in the chilly January air as she walked around the back of the diner to where Jane sat. _'Only took the apocalypse for me to learn her name'_ thought Max as she walked up to the homeless women she had begun to talk to more and more over Christmas.

"Well if it isn't my favourite teenager in all of Arcadia." Greeted Jane as Max approached

"Hey Jane. How are you today? I imagine it gets cold at night now"

"Yeah it does" replied Jane with a sigh "But it ain't that bad, Frank even lets me stay in his RV most nights"

"He does?" asked Max

"Yeah. I was sceptical at first, but… since Rachel, he seems to be trying to be better"

"Rachel hit him pretty hard huh?" asked Max as she sat down next to Jane

"Yeah. He's a good guy, he's trying to change."

"I know he is Jane, I know" _'Not like I tried to shoot him or anything…'_ thought Jack as she looked over to where Frank usually parks his RV.

"He keeps telling me to go to that new family. What was their name again?"

"The Dyomins?"

"Yeah, that was it. Frank keeps telling me to go to them for help, you know ask for money. Get a home again."

"That's a great idea Jane. They are wanting to show that their different to the Prescotts, I'm sure they would help you."

"God, you sound just like Frank, He keeps saying 'What's the worst that could happen?'. Not like there's dozens of other homeless all over Arcadia Bay. All of whom were far worse done by than myself."

"Well that's hella stupid" said Max without thinking. _'Hella. God dammit Chloe…'_

"Ain't stupid at all Max darling, I got myself into this mess. I'll get myself out."

"You do realise that the Dyomins would basically be forced to help you right? Plus, if the town see you going to them than the other homeless in town will be brought to their attention. They keep talking about how they want to expand the town. Who knows, maybe they'll make a homeless shelter."

"I hadn't thought about that Max…." replied Jane with a thoughtful look on her face "alright fine, if it will get you and Frank off my back then I'll do it. You'd better help by the way."

"Of course I'll help Jane. Well bull rush that family into getting you a mansion" Joked Max, rewarded by a chuckle from Jane. "Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you later Jane."

"See you later Max, and thanks. I value our friendship. As unusual as it may be. Really cheered me up over Christmas"

"Me too Jane. You never fail to cheer me up"

"It's mutual Max"

"Goodbye Jane"

"Bye Max"

Max walked to the academy, her gaze kept falling on the lighthouse. Remembering her and Chloe's last moments. _'Stop it Max. Put on some music'._ Max walked through the academy with her music still playing through her headphones. Seeing the staff cleaning the academy ready for class to start tomorrow gave Max a sense of security.

Everywhere she looked there were cleaners hoovering the floors and cleaning off the graffiti from last year. ' _At least all that horrid Kate graffiti has gone. She seemed much happier when she left for Christmas'_

Max made her way back to her dorm room, walking through the academies garden where she saw Samuel, still feeding the squirrels as always. _'Guess Something's never change'_ thought Max as she entered the dorms gardens. Remembering when Kate killed herself because of that stupid video. _'Never happened anymore though. None of it did, not the pool or the suicide. Not the blizzard in autumn or the surprise eclipse'_

As Max looked to the roof where Kate jumped she saw a plane shooting across the sky. _'Wonder if that's the exchange students arriving at town.'_ Thought Max as she made her way to her dorm room and laid on her bed. Remembering the week that never happened as she closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: So this will be an OC character but it ain't going to be focused around him. I want to show how max adjusts to life without Chloe after that week in game (Even though I may have chosen to save Chloe_ _screw Arcadia Bay) So this story is going to be pretty fluffy for the most part._

 _Also. I'm English, so I may get a few things wrong about the American school system. Truth be told I don't even know what kind of school Blackwell academy is. I'm guessing University, it has dorm rooms after all but at the same time, the students study multiple courses?_

 _Anyway hope you enjoy the story and please any feedback is incredibly helpful._


	2. Chapter 2

Max awoke to her phone ringing. Groaning she looked at the insufferable device only to see a text from Joyce.

' **Max sweetie. The Englishmen are here! You coming?'**

Max checked the time on her phone before she put it back down the holidays Max had been sleeping at random times often, without having any schedules the days just seemed to blur together and so she often found herself going to sleep whenever she felt tired.

' _Going back to a schedule is going to be hell'_ thought Max, rolling off the bed she walked over to her mirror and grabbed her hear brush. _'Always with the bed head!'_ Max thought as she picked her bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. _'Might as well go see the new kids. Ain't got anything else on'_

The dorm was going to be even more packed this year than it was last year, every room had been filled with the arrival of the exchange students. All the whiteboards had been marked clean when last term finished although over the holidays Max had seen the Principle writing the new girls names on their whiteboards so that they would see what rooms were theirs. Using this for guides Max could tell that there was two new girls in the dorm 'Courtney' and 'Athena'. The rest of the boards were clear as none of the returning students had come back to the dorms yet. They were supposed to arrive tonight for class to start in the morning. _'Great. Gonna have to sit through the New Year's assembly. Always drags way too long'_ thought Max as she left the dorm and made her way to the diner, once again plugging in her headphones and walking with her head down, lost in her own world.

As Max walked through the town of Arcadia bay she couldn't help but remember everything that happened in that cursed week. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of things that didn't happen anymore. The junkyard where Max first met Frank, trying to kill him as she did so now had tape blocking off the entrances. Marking where Max had led the police to Rachel's unmarked grave.

Rachel's parents had been devastated when the police found Rachel's body. Max had seen them visiting her grave every day over the holidays when she was there to pay respects to Chloe and keep her grave clean. Rumour spreading around town is that they are planning to move away from Arcadia now that Jefferson had been sentenced to life in prison. ' _Can't blame them'_ thought Max as she approached the diner _'Arcadia bay must hold nothing but pain for them now'_

Max smiled when she saw Jane outside the two wales. She was sitting with Frank on flat pack chairs outside of his RV with Pompidou curled up by her feet. Her face was light up like the sun with a happy smile that split her face and Frank seemed to be smiling into his beer as he took a drink from the glass bottle.

Inside the diner was identical to the norm. Joyce stood behind the counter working her magic as the smell of her cooking filled Max's nose, making her mouth water as she took a seat in her usual booth, pulling out one of the books Kate had given her for Christmas. She glanced around the diner to the group of exchange students that crowded in the opposite side of the diner.

Michelle Grant sat at the table with them, presumably acting as their guide to Arcadia Bay. Max couldn't hear what she said over the music pumping in through her headphones but she did take not of the seemingly permanent smile that spread across her face.

The students seemed perfectly average. Two girls and eight boys all trying to fit around one table built for four made for a rather comedic sight. A few of the students Max took note of. The two girls looked to be mirror opposites of one another. One had a build similar to Alyssa with dyed red hair while the other had the body of Victoria with short brown hair.

' _Wonder which ones which'_ thought Max as she looked to the rest of the group. Observing the diversity. Some short, some tall. Most skinny some fat, and a few muscular. One of the guys seemed far quieter than the rest of the group. Instead of fighting to get a seat at the table like the rest of them he seemed to be actively trying to disappear into the background. He was well over six foot and had one of the more muscular build of the group, his face seemed oddly familiar to the brunette girl's _'Maye Siblings'_. Bright green eyes and a similar shade of light brown head hair with darker brown stubble clawing up his cheeks. He dressed casually and had a bag not dissimilar to a Max's own draped over his shoulder. The zip seemed to be broken showing Max a corner of what was presumably a laptop.

Max refocused on her book, she figured that the only people worth getting to know from that group would be the girls as they share a dorm and whoever was in her class. Hopefully that would also be one of the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joyce was serving some truckers when she noticed Max sitting in her usual seat. "Excuse me for a minute" said Joyce kindly as she walked over to Max, as usual she had her headphones _in 'Music's probably so load she won't even hear me'_ thought Joyce as she approached Max. Sparing a glance over to the exchange students that all sat around the booth on the far side of the diner. _'Ain't true what they say about English accents. Most of that group sound like there from one of those gangster films. Although that tall kid hasn't said a word since he came in'_

As expected Max was too absorbed in her book to notice Joyce as she approached. It wasn't until she placed the cup in front of her and pored her a coffee did she notice she had company. "Fancy seeing you here" said Joyce with a smile

"Ain't like you invited me here or anything" replied Max as she placed her book face down on the table and took a sip from the coffee.

"You gonna talk to the English students?"

"I'm gonna wait I think Joyce. I'll meet the girls in the dorm. I know one of them is in my photography class."

"Alright sweetie. Kind of funny listening to them though." Said Joyce as she returned to the kitchens.

Max couldn't help but listen into the English group as they argued over what they were going to order. Joyce was right, they were kinda funny to listen to when you lived in Arcadia bay. A place where until this year Max had never met a foreigner. _'They all have such different accents._ ' Though Max as she listened to the bickering. _'I wonder who's gonna be in my class'_

 _Important! A/N: I'm writing this as a side story to my mass effect tale. I've got a lot of time on my hands right now so I'm doing a lot of writing but chances are the chapters are going to be uploaded less often later down the line._

 _Lastly, thanks to '_ _Jk Tolkien' for the review. American education system seems so confusing._


	3. Chapter 3

The dorms had been filled and the school had officially reopened for the new term. Max had greeted everyone she could as warmly as possible. She spent the last part of yesterday hanging out with Warren, Dana, Alyssa and Kate. All of them eating at the two wales and then going to a drive in just outside of town in Dana's new car to watch some action film. Max wasn't sure which film it was they saw but none of them paid it any attention. Instead they caught up with what happened to each other over Christmas. Thankfully, they all avoided any topics which brought up Chloe or Mr. Jefferson in front of Max.

Dana had gotten her car for Christmas. Kate had gone on holiday with her family to some village in England and Warren had gotten a new games console. Max herself ha told them how she had gotten a new camera from her parents, she had convinced them not to get her anything digital. _'I'm still an analogue girl'_ Joyce and David had got her a new laptop after her old one had broken just after last term had ended which she now carried around with her wherever she goes.

Now Max was walking through the corridors of Blackwell, returning after lunch had ended with the usual bell ring. Looking at all the different scenes around her, identical to how she would walk through the corridors before Christmas she strolled toward her art class, music coming through the headphones she had in her ears. The differences came with the clean walls and the lack of any missing person posters. Unfortunately, given that the events of that week which broke up the vortex club never happened, they were still around and still bullying the nerds. However, with Nathan being in such a public court case the vortex club were much quieter than they had been before. Most of the stupid 'Join the Vortex Club' posters had thankfully been taken down.

Max had past Daniel when she entered the academy. Sitting against a tree and sketching in what seemed to be a new sketchbook. As she walked to her Art class she saw the Science class being started. Seeing the same class as last year with a few additions. There were three new male students and one girl. All of whom seemed to come from the English group Max watched at the diner.

Max hadn't seen the English girls when she woke up this morning. Everyone in the dorm was up and leaving before either of the new girls even began to stir in their rooms. Victoria had told the rest of the girls that with the Jet lag and the different time zones the chances are that the new girls would be oversleeping for a while. When Dana asked her how she knew this she had reminded her of how she used to travel to England a lot when she was younger. She always had difficulty sleeping for the first few days after the plane trip.

Victoria had been much kinder since coming back from the holiday. Apologising to Kate for spreading that video before Christmas in front of the entire dorm. Taylor, being her usual shallow self-copied Victoria in everything she did just like she did last term. Max could tell that Victoria was still self-conscious an actively tried to remain popular at the academy but she seemed less vindictive than she did before Christmas. _'Maybe being away from Nathan helped.'_

Max entered her art class and took her usual seat. Chatting happily with Kate until a woman in her mid-thirties entered the class.

"Hello Class" said the women "My name is Miss. Jones and I'll be your new art teacher. Now with all that happened with my predecessor I think its best we try to forget everything about him okay" The teacher seemed happy to be here, reminding Max of the kindness she feels from Mrs. Grant.

"Now I am aware that I am not the only new face in her" said Miss. Jones, her accent telling max she was from the south "Would you care to introduce yourself" after she had said this a boy stood up from the table next to Max's own. Gaining the attention of the entire class.

It was the quiet boy from the diner, with light brown hair and a muscular body. He had a headphone plugged into one of his ears while the other hung in front of his black long sleeved shirt. There was a huge tattoo that crept out from under the shirt at the collar and onto the back of his right hand. He also had a few faint scars around his knuckles and on his cheeks. To Max, he had a dangerous look about him. _'New Vortex member in the making'_ thought Max as he introduce himself.

"Names Richard. I'm from England as I'm sure you can tell from the voice. Of course, I'm a country boy so that's why I don't sound like the queen or anything. Sorry to disappoint" said Richard in a smart voice that betrayed his violent look.

"Nice to meet you Richard" said Miss. Jones before she took call. Going through all of the names until she came to Richards. "Richard Grant. You wouldn't happen to be Athena's brother would you"

"Yeah." Replied Richard. Looking up from his phone which he lay on his leg, facing away from the teacher so that only he and Max could see the phone's screen "That be me alright"

"Good to know" said Miss. Jones in her happy voice before continuing down the list.

It's fair to say Richard got more than a few looks from the class. Some seemed attracted to him like Victoria; some seemed scared of him like Kate. Ironic since he sat opposite from her on her table and some just seemed interested in him like Dana.

Max herself couldn't make up her mind about him. On one hand he looked dangerous with the tattoos and scars. On the other hand he didn't seem mean or cruel. He kept one of his ear buds in and quietly played music throughout the class. His phone left resting on top of his leg so that only the students on the back row could see. Max's confusion about the boy increased when she saw the difference in websites he was visiting. He would go from websites that would give Warren a run for geekiness and then switch to a motorcycle dealers website. Looking at the different models for sale from Arcadia's only motor dealer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard and Athena Grant stood outside the only dealer of vehicles in Arcadia bay. With how stressed their first day at Blackwell had made them they both desperately wanted to be able to ride their motorcycles, of course, with them being left in England they would have to get new ones. Having been riding different kinds of bike since 16 they hated not being able to ride on the open road. Especially since they could see how perfect the American roads were for riding. After talking to his sister they both decided that the best thing they could do to stop the stress was to get themselves new bikes. Riding, reminding them of home.

The principle had told the exchange students that they only had to study the subject they were majoring in when in England. Which on one hand meant that Richard and Athena had very little school work to do but on the other hand meant that neither got to see each other when in class.

"So how many people just stared at your tattoos?" asked Athena from Richards's side as she inspected one of the Ducati's on display in the showroom.

"Oh just you know… all of them. You?"

"'Bout the same"

"Just be thankful no one saw that their the same ones." Said Richard as he sat on top of a Honda cruiser and inspected the suspension "Then the questions would really fly"

Richard and Athena were both born in Leeds. The capital of Yorkshire, after running away from their abusive parents at seven they lived on the streets for many years. Stealing any food they needed until one day. Athena stole from the wrong guy and the two were attacked by one of the street gangs that patrolled that part of Leeds. However. In the fight the two managed to beat unconscious five of the assailants before they themselves were beaten within an inch of their lives. The leader of the gang had been so impressed with the fighting skill of the siblings that after they had been beaten he offered them a home and a place in the gang.

Over the years the gang used them as enforcers and even put them through school, which is where they found out about Athenas scientific knowledge and Richards skill with a paintbrush and camera. The gang marked its members with a tattoo of a dying dragon that ran from the back of their right hand up their arm and onto the neck. Men were given a green dragon with its throat slit open and blood spilling out where the women had a purple dragon with its stomach split open.

The dragons (as they called themselves) were actually rather kind to Richard and Athena. The leader Frank (neither sibling ever found out his second name) became something of a father figure for the pair. Even going so far as to put them into Leeds University on their courses which led them to Arcadia bay.

It had been devastating to the siblings when he died of lung cancer two years ago. They found out later that as his last command over the gang he demanded that the siblings be free to leave to pursue their own interest. They had been given twenty thousand pounds each as a thank you of their service to the dragons and told that they would always be free to visit ay time they felt like.

"Really Rich" said Athena as she moved her attention to a Kawasaki that sat to the left of the Ducati "You really gonna get a cruiser? How old are you twelve?"

"Mate. Cruisers are the dogs bollocks" Replied Richard defensively as he kept sitting on the bike. The owner of the showroom had told the pair that as long as no harm came to the bikes they could inspect any they wanted to buy

"Oh please" replied Athena as she looked at the clutch on the Kawasaki "They handle like a pig and look ridiculous. Only reason you like them is 'cos their comfy"

"Says you with your sports bikes. They sound horrid and look boring as hell. Not to mention how uncomfortable the damn things are. Any besides, they look sweet"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Max and Dana were sitting in Dana's car in the car park chatting about the English student in their art class. Dana had offered Max a lift from the dorms to Blackwell since they had art class first thing.

"So what do you think to him?" asked Dana while she sat in the driver's seat to her new car.

"I don't know" replied Max as she pulled her bag over from the back seat of the car to bring it in front of her where she sat in the passenger seat. "He confuses me. He's covered in tattoos and yet he seems somewhat nerdy to me"

"Got your geek kinship tingling has he" joked Dana just as two motorcycles pulled into the car park. A cruiser and a sports bike. Both of them looking brand new and very expensive.

"Damn" said Dana "There nice looking bikes"

Max and Dana watched as both bikes parked in one of the car spaces and the two riders got off the machines. Max had seen them parked outside the dorms last night but they were gone when Dana drove her to Blackwell.

The two riders removed their helmets revealing Richard and a girl who looked shockingly like him. Max instantly noticed that both of them had the same tattoo creeping out from under their right sleeve and their collar.

Max and Dana listened to the two as she left the bikes and made their way into the academy. Judging by the ticking coming from the cooling metal the two had ridden for more than just coming to Blackwell.

"Fucking hell it feels good to ride again" said the girl. Both of them carried their helmets underneath their arms as they walked through the car park.

"Damn straight. I was going crazy when I didn't ride" said Richard as the two entered the academy for their second day

"Yeah…" said Dana from the seat next to Max "Seems real nerdy…"

 _A/N: So there we are. Introduction of the two important OCs. Richard is going to be the love interest for max (Since most of you said that you wanted a max romance). Since I know most of my audience is American you can youtube the Yorkshire accent if you're curious about what the Grant's sound like._

 _Also Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it as I was really stuck on how to take the romance. Richard is going to be a mix of a jock and a nerd by the way._

 _Also sorry to 'Permen Caca' but the reviews were overwhelmingly in favour of a max/oc romance._

 _See you in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Once again Richard sat in silence in art class. Mrs. Jones was talking about nineteenth century photographers and how they adapted styles to suit the culture of their respective countries. Needless to say the entire class was fighting off morning sleep.

Max could see the different looks Richard was getting. Victoria seemed to not be able to keep her eyes from raking over his muscular body. Dana was giving him the same distrustful look she did yesterday and poor Kate still looked like a rabbit in headlights each time she looked up at him across her table.

Richard, for the most part played oblivious to the class. Once again he had one ear bud in blocking out the constant chattering coming from the class. Just like yesterday he had his phone laid on his lap, unknowingly allowing for Max to see everything he did. He was currently texting someone and while Max couldn't quite make out who it was exactly she could see enough of the conversation to realise he was talking to a friend about the class.

Curios to see what he said about the class Max unconsciously moved closer to him in order to get a good look at the text.

 _ **So just how dull is your class? – Ath**_

 _ **Fml. History of art? Give me a break, what about yours. You as smart as Einstein yet? – Rich**_

 _ **Bitch please. He ain't got shit on me – Ath**_

 _ **As subtle as ever sis**_

 _ **Hey, ain't everyone gotta be the strong silent type like you. Some of us don't find the need to think before they speak, some just say what pops into their head.**_

 _ **Yeah, how's that work out. I've been stabbed what like fifteen times getting in fights cos of your mouth**_

 _ **Whatever you big baby**_

Max sat back in her chair, not wanting to be caught by him reading his text. _'Stabbed. What the hell. I think that was his sister'._ Max always thought herself to be a kind person, someone who didn't judge on sight. But this guy, with the tattoo, the motorcycle and the texting about stabbing Max was sure of one thing. Whether or not this guy is nice, he certainly is dangerous. _'Gotta find a way to talk to him'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard practically ran from the art class when the bell rang. He couldn't wait to be away from Blackwell. While he didn't mind his class, he couldn't stand the ever constant staring form some of his classmates. There was the tall blonde, who shot him seductive looks from the other side of the room. The quiet church girl who seemed utterly petrified of him, reminding him of his dark past every time he saw the fearful glances. The cheerleader who looked at him as if he was a criminal _'Well I am, but she doesn't know_ that'. The most confusing one of the class was that short brunet from the diner. She seemed like the quiet observant type, he would have to make sure that she doesn't start asking questions.

Though it wasn't that which interested Richard. He had always prided himself of knowing a person without having to talk to them. It was a useful skill when your apart of a major gang. Richard could normally tell everything he needed to know about a person on first glance.

The tall blonde girl is that insecure rich kid who strives to be popular. The church girl is bullied and neglected and the cheerleader is kind while being excessively feminine. All of these he could see within five minutes of being in their class.

The diner girl on the other hand threw Richard. On one hand, she seemed quiet and observant. Not unlike Richard in that regard, But he could feel sorrow from her not to mention the self-assured nature of the girl.

Richard thought of the diner girl until he came to the RV he was searching for on the beach. He parked his bike off the side of the road and walked along the beach until he came to the RV door. Richard had heard from some students in the hallways of Blackwell that some guy named Frank was a drug dealer. With all the stress he was experiencing right now he would be willing to deal with some low time dealer if that meant he could take the edge off for a minute.

Knocking on the rotten door of the RV Richard thought of his sister. Athena would normally travel with Richard but when he asked her to come she said that she needed some help with her science work. Richard had offered to help obviously. But Athena just laughed and told him to stop being so stupid, they both knew she was the clever one. Richard should stick to his art.

Richard was thrown from his thoughts when he heard a dogs barking coming from inside the RV. The door to the RV opened and the dog came hurtling towards Richard. Richard instinctively took a defensive stance but relaxed when the dog simply started barking happily at his feet.

Bending down to pet the dog he saw the collar wrapped around its neck. _'Pompidou. Really, big tough dog and someone decides to call him Pompidou?_ ' thought Richard as a tall blond man stepped out of the RV. He was carrying a switch blade in hand as he approached Richard.

"Funny. He don't usually like new people" said the blond as the dog walked back to its master

"Well I can be very charming mate" said Richard.

"English eh. I take it you must be one of this lot that have just come into town." While the man didn't put the blade away Richard could see him visibly relax when he saw that his dog didn't mind Richard.

"Yeah well, you know what it's like. New country and all that it can be hella stressful. Wondering if you may have something just to take the edge off you know"

"I don't deal with just anyone kid"

"Really, cos it seems to me that in a town as small as this your main clientele will be college kids with their parent's money to burn. I don't need no hard-core shit mate. Just something to keep me chilled."

"Well… you uh, you got the money" said Frank as he lowered his switchblade _'Not like it would do him any good anyway'_

"Guess that depends on what you're selling don't it"

"Ha. Yeah sure kid. I've got coke, weed, you name it I've got it. Now, what you after?"

"I don't know" said Richard "Fuck it, give us some coke will ya."

"Hold on, I'll need to mark you on my clients list." Said Frank as he entered his RV. Pompidou bounced up to Richard while his master was rummaging around his motorhome. Receiving a scratch behind the ears until his master came back out from his home. A notebook and a baggie of drugs in his hands

"Okay." Said the blonde man as he opened the notebook and pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Don't wanna know your name. But I'm gonna call you Pitbull aright."

"Man I don't care." Said Richard as he watched Pompidou circle the RV, enjoying the warmth of the Arcadia sun. "How much for the coke"

"forty dollars for the ounce" replied Frank as he updated his client list.

"You know. In a town as small as this you might wanna invest in a spyhole for your door. You should probably also make your RV seem less obvious. Maybe, I don't know. Clean it once in a while" said Richard as he laid the cash on the table that lay by the side of the RV. Picking up the drugs he began walking away when Frank called him back.

"Hey Kid" said Frank, getting Richards attention "How come you know about my business"

"Let's just say I ain't exactly new to this game mate." Said Richard mysteriously as he texted his sister to meet him at that diner they visited a few days ago before returning to his motorcycle and riding around town until he saw the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max sat in her usual seat in the two wales diner. Listening to the soft tunes of the jukebox while she watched the hustle and bustle of Arcadia bay pass by the diner's windows. Max was eating her scrambled eggs when she saw a group of guys walk down the alleyway where Jane slept. At the same time she heard a motorcycle pull up just out front of the diner. Briefly turning away from Jane's alleyway she saw Richard parking his motorcycle before he began walking towards the diner.

It was then that she heard the scream come from the alley. ' _Jane!'_ thought Max as she began racing towards the exit of the diner. She ran around the outside of the diner to where she knew Jane sat only to be greeted by the site of four thugs lying unconscious on the ground of the diner. There was a tense silence in the alley as max recognised the assailant to be non-other than Richard. He had blood smeared across his knuckles.

The terrifying moment came when Max saw his face. He seemed calm, happy even as he casually strolled past Max and walked into the diner. He had clearly not recognised Max as he strolled past her, whistling as he stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide the blood.

Max looked to Jane, she too had a look of fear plastered across her face. Whether that was from nearly being attacked by four thugs armed with knives and bats or from watching a kid knock those four guys unconscious and then walk away whistling Max couldn't be sure. One thing was certain though. Whoever this Richard is Max wanted to find out more about him.

' _Maybe I'll try to meet this sister of his.'_ Thought Max as she went to check on Jane, only walking back to the dorm when Jane had reassured her that she was just shocked from the fight.

 _A/N: Thanks to '_ _Jk Tolkien' for the review. It always brightens my day when I get a new review. Sorry if you had your heart set on a Max/FOC but I think this is the first max/MOC story in the archive so far._

 _I have to say I'm shocked at the reception I've received with this story. I thought with Life is Strange having a fairly small fan base that I wouldn't get much feedback or views. Needless to say I'm pleased that I was wrong._


	5. Chapter 5

Richard lay awake in his bed. Unable to sleep, He couldn't help but wonder about those thugs he met earlier, who were they? Why would they attack a homeless women? He was going to have to find some way of solving this mystery. The obvious person to go to was the homeless women, but how could he possibly do that after he beat those guys unconscious. He had seen the fear in her eyes when he looked to her after the fight. She wouldn't give him any information any time soon.

With a sigh he looked over to his alarm clock. _'5:13'_ with an annoyed groan Richard threw his legs out from his bed. Standing up from his bed he quickly grabbed his shower gear before heading out of his room. Not bothering to change clothing leaving him in just his pyjama trousers as he stumbled his way towards the showers. In his groggy state Richard didn't notice Warren leaving his room from the other end of the corridor.

"Woah" said Warren, causing Richard to jump and drop his shower pack "Nice tat dude"

Warren couldn't help but grin when he heard Richards's mumbled response. He seemed to be in an undead state as he slowly leaned down and picked up his shower packet. Barely glancing back to Warren as he stumbled his way into the shower room.

Richard enjoyed the sensation of the water washing over his body. Seemingly washing off the sleepiness as it did so. He let out a content sigh as he heard the door to the shower room open. ' _If this is that hair guy I swear ill kick the shit out of him'_ thought Richard as he rinses shampoo from his hair before drying himself off with his towel and placing his trousers back on.

He was brushing his teeth as Warren stepped out of the showers. Wet towel in hand with his hair sticking to his forehead.

"So you one of the English students" asked Warren as he placed a blob of toothpaste on his bush.

"Yeah that's me alright" replied Richard before he spat out toothpaste from his mouth. "Why you up at this hour anyway?"

"I don't know dude." Replied Warren, his voice mumbled while he brushed his teeth "I often wake up early"

"Whatever" replied Richard as he rinsed his mouth and began to leave the room. _'Might go for a ride around town'_

Warren quickly spat out his toothpaste before jogging to catch up with Richard. He eventually caught the Englishmen While he was returning to his room. Presumably to get dressed before leaving for the day.

"Names Warren by the way" said Warren as the two walked down the corridor of the dorm to their respective rooms. Richard just glanced at Warren as he walked beside him.

"Richard" replied the Englishmen as he opened the door to his room.

"So err" said Warren. Stopping Richard from entering his room "You wanna I dunno… grab coffee or something"

Richard gave the boy a confused look before flashing him a regretful sigh "I would mate. But I'm wanting to get some night time shots for photography. Maybe another time though"

It was only when Richard was talking to Warren that he got a full view of the tattoo. A green dragon going from the back of his hand up to his neck. The dragon was beautifully done in a morbid kind of way. The eyes of the creature really did seem in pain as the dragon's neck spew blood.

"So what's the tattoo mean bro?" asked Warren innocently. Missing the way Richard tensed at the question.

"Trust me mate. You don't wanna know" said Richard as he closed the door to his room. Leaving Warren to get dressed before class started

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had just finished her omelette at the two wales diner. Wiping her mouth with a napkin she paid for her meal, despite Joyce telling her she could eat for free and left the diner. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh morning air as the front door of the diner closed behind her.

Max began walking to Blackwell. Class due to start in just thirty minutes, she only got as far as the alley by the side of the building before she got distracted however. Jane sat at the end as she usually did. The thing that caught Max's attention though was the bright white bandage that was wrapped around her forearm. The bright colouring contrasting strongly to her black clothing.

"Hey Jane" said Max as she approached her homeless friend "are you okay?"

"Yeah Im fine Max sweetie" said Jane in her usual rough tone of voice "one of those guys got me with a knife before that kid showed up"

"Yeah" replied Max as she sat down next to her friend "How you feeling. Be honest with me now, I can always tell when you lie anyway"

"Im just worried" replied Jane "Those guys…. I think they followed me"

"Followed you? From where?"

"I went to that Russian family. Asked them for help, they said they would look into it. When I came back here though… I kept feeling like I was being watched."

"So you think that the Russians sent those guys after you"

"I had just sat down when they attacked me. But, why would they send people after me?"

"Maybe they didn't like you asking them for help."

A silence descended on the pair for a while. The two of them simply considering the implication of Jane's theory. _'What is it about Arcadia bay that stops us from getting a rich family who are not corrupt'_ thought Max until she heard the sound of motorcycle engines coming from the other side of the diner. Turning her head she saw Richard with his sister pulling up in the car park. The pair of them talking merrily before they disappeared through the front door of Joyce's workplace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena sat down opposite her brother in one of the booths of the diner. Richard could never hide anything from his sister, no matter how much he tried she would always know when he was being dishonest. Back in England the gang considered them to be twins when they saw how each of them always knew what the other was feeling.

It was for this reason that Athena instantly saw that her brother was in a foul mood this morning when they saw each other by the bikes. The same reason that told her that he would be horribly unapproachable before they went for a morning ride. Now that they had been for a ride and Richard had calmed down a little bit she was going to get some answers from her always quiet brother.

"So care to tell me what's got you so pissed?" asked Athena when Joyce had taken their order.

"Who's saying I'm mad?" replied Richard casually

"Please bro. I always know when you're pissed."

"Well…." Sighed Richard as he sat back in his seat "I ran into some thugs last night-"

"And you beat the shit out of 'em didn't you"

"What do you think sis" replied Richard as Joyce brought over the sibling's breakfasts "They were attacking that homeless lady out back"

"You know who they were?" said Athena as she took a bit of her omelette

"No. I didn't even hear them say anything"

"So what you gonna do?"

"Ain't what I'm gonna do. It's what your gonna do"

"Ah" replied Athena with a sigh "how did I know I would get roped into this"

"Come on. We both know that I and you are together till the end" replied Richard with a grin

"I hate you bro" said Athena with a grin plastered on her face also "So what you wanting me to do?"

"The homeless las." Said Richard as he returned to his breakfast "I doubt she's gonna wanna chat with me. So I need you to turn on your charm and go have a nice friendly chat with her"

"So what you wanting me to ask her?"

"Just make sure she doesn't tell anyone about me alright. Oh, and ask her if anyone else saw it. I think someone was there but I aint sure"

"You don't want me to ask about the thugs?" asked Athena

"Why? It sure as shit aint our problem who they were. We just need to make sure they don't come after us"

' _Rich has always been like this'_ thought Athena as she finished her breakfast _'always been cold to everyone we have ever met'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard watched Athena finish her breakfast and leave the diner. Going to talk to the homeless women. Richard ordered some coffee while he was waiting for his sister to return. _'God I hope she can convince that lass to keep quiet. She goes blabbing to the cops and boom! Our past is exposed. Expelled from the school and sent straight back to Leeds'_

Richard was interrupted from his breakfast when he heard the high pitched wail of a motorcycle being started. Surprised he looked out the window that showed the car park and saw Athena waiting for him on her bike. He quickly finished his coffee and paid for their meals before leaving the diner and approaching his sister. Not noticing how Max had followed him and was currently hiding across the street from the siblings. Trying hard to listen in on their conversation over the sound of traffic and waves from the ocean.

"So I assume you've got her to keep quiet" said Richard as he placed his helmet over his head and strapped his gloves onto his hands.

"Yeah, eventually. She was scared by you though. Maybe tone down on the blood spray next time"

"Hey. It ain't my fault one of them was a bleeder"

"Really" replied Athena as she watched her brother sit atop his motorcycle and started the engine. "Because she said you stabbed them with their own weapons"

"Well maybe a little" replied Richard as the two pushed their bikes onto the road using their feet "I couldn't help myself"

Before Athena could reply Richard had set off on his motorcycle. Leaving Max with yet more questions about her mysterious class mate. Confused and desperate for answers Max sent a text to Victoria. Hoping that Victoria's new found kindness was genuine enough to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Things had settled down around Blackwell in the weeks following the incident with Jane. Max had taken to watching the siblings with a close eye. _'Just trying to learn whether or not she should try to make friends with them...obviously'_ In those weeks of observation Max sae how opposite the siblings are. Athena. Max had learnt her name to be Athena, was a very cheerful and smart girl. Max had even seen her talking with Kate lately. _'Good'_ she thought _'Kate could do with some new friends.'_ Max had been seeing Kate jump from the roof of the dorms every time she closed her eyes for weeks, along with all the other horrors only she knew happened.

The guy, Richard, is the antithesis of his sister. He wasn't quiet in the way Kate or Daniel was. More like Dana, he was a thinker and while Max knew that he didn't mean to be unapproachable his quiet nature and his intimidating physique did make it so that most people around campus tried to avoid him. Although apparently the siblings had managed to anger the vortex club in the month they have been at the school. Well, they had either angered the club or the club wanted them to join. Either way, max wanted to see what would happen between them before she decided to approach the brits.

Victoria's warning stuck in Max's head when she thought about the siblings. Max had asked her about what she knew in the girl's dorms one morning when neither Courtney nor Taylor were sniffing around. While its true Victoria had become much kinder after Nathans arrest she was still insecure. She still wanted to be Queen bitch, especially around her friends.

'Max, I went on holiday once, Whitby I think it was" said Victoria as her and Max stood outside of her door in the dorms. It was early morning, so Victoria knew no one would see her talking to Max, a girl she was known for hating. "It's a small town like two hours or so out from Leeds. When I was there you could her about all the gang violence in that city. That city is run by different gangs; the cops have even learnt to stay out of the way of some of the major ones."

'"Major ones?" asked Max

'There were four big time gangs. Big enough for them to have use of guns. Which, in England makes them as powerful as the cops. There were the Lions, the Jackals, the Reapers and the pilgrims. There the ones which the cops know to avoid. Each gang marked their members with a tattoo. Max, those two either were or are still apart of the reapers. If I'm right in this Max, then they're seriously dangerous. The reapers controlled the drug import of the town, there one of if not the wealthiest gangs in Yorkshire'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena liked Kate. Over the past few days she had been spending more and more time with the quiet Christian. Odd, considering just how different the two are. True, Athena came from a dark past just like her brother, but she refused to allow that to cloud her thoughts of people.

She wished for the years that her brother would go back to being the fun loving boy she knew from childhood. She often felt guilty for how he was now, when they ran away from home he took it upon himself to look out for his sister. Even if she never needed the protection. It was the year on the streets, followed by the years in the reapers that changed him into the man he is today.

Growing up, Richard would always have a smile on his face. He used to love to sing, he was such a good singer. He would always be humming or singing to himself, that was just one of the many things she missed about her brother. Hell, he'd stopped a great many things. He stopped jogging, stopped joking. He'd even stopped writing. Maybe being an enforcer changed him, but Athena wouldn't let it change her. She refused to let herself to not see the good in people just because of their childhood. She hoped one day Richard would be able to understand why she doesn't share in his apathy towards others.

That was why she started talking to Kate Marsh. She hoped that maybe she could prove to people that despite her appearance she really did just want to be a normal person. She had first approached Kate when she saw her being bullied by some of those douchebags muscle freaks. Strangely enough, the freaks left before Athena had even had to talk to them. She couldn't do anything but hope that no one knew anything about herself or her brother, what were the chances of that though. There past couldn't follow them here, to another country. Could it?

Since then Athena tried her hardest to be as kind as possible to Kate, she clearly was having to deal with struggles of her own, and Athena knew how import a support structure was in times of crisis. When she felt hurt or alone she could always go to Richard and Frank. Although she always wished for a larger friend circle. Maybe she could start with Kate?

Kate was a sweet girl, Athena had learned. Even to the point of keeping a bloody rabbit! Kate didn't deserve the abuse she received from the fucking vortex club. Athena knew just how to fix it too, Kate had to grow a spine. Learn that no one could help her half as much as she could herself. If she feels abused by her mother, tell her to fuck off. But Athena also knew that Kate never would do such a thing. She wasn't the kind of girl who could just decide she'd had enough. So Athena was going to have to find another way to help her out of her issue.

All of this made one thing clear to her. America was proving to be everything Athena hoped it would be. Interesting people and a damsel in distress she could help save. With the edition of providing her with an enigma to solve. Athena just hoped that her brother was having as much fun in America as she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard was fucking hating America. He hated the heat, he hated his classmates who avoided him like he was diseased. He hated his dorm 'mates' and above all else he hated the fucking vortex club. Richard never understood his sisters love of people. To him, other people always spelt trouble. That was why he started to learn to read them. It always paid to know a person before you even hear them say a word.

Photography class had finished for the day, allowing Richard to get off campus before the lunchtime crowd of other students. Maybe he'd go for a ride around town. Or find somewhere quiet to read. He always did like to read. He was walking to his motorcycle when he saw none other than the vortex club themselves. _'They really do seem to pop up everywhere'_ thought Richard _'not unlike mice, or cockroaches'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel fell to the hard concreate of the car park as Logan's fist connected with his gut. He had been drawing, always drawing when the group approached him.

"You're a sick freak. Asking to draw my girl!" Yelled Logan as Daniel bent over from the force of the punch.

"I'm sorry." Said Daniel as he tried to stop the bile from rising up into his throat, Logan really could throw a punch "I- I didn't mean anything, she just has a nice face" Daniel knew when he asked to draw Taylor that he would probably regret it, but he also knew he would regret not asking her. He was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Logan kicked him before he could continue his apology "You really are sick!" he yelled as he kicked him again "You wanna sleep with her!"

"Sorry to interrupt mate" said Richard as he approached the group casually. Turning their attention away from Daniel, now in the middle of a coughing fit from the kick. "But I need to get past"

"Who the fuck are you?" said Logan as he menacingly walked over to the boy. Daniel's eyes started to clear of tears as the boy replied.

"Does it matter?" asked the boy. Not intimidated nor hostile, just curious. Daniel recognised him then, he was the new kid in his class. Daniel himself found the boy more than a little bit intimidating, although right now he was nothing but grateful for the interruption "I just need you to move"

"You telling me what to do?" laughed Logan as he turned to his friends, all of whom followed his example. Soon the entire club were laughing insensibly at the biker. "That's rich. You know who I am?"

"Nope" replied the boy, steel with an unusually calm voice. It struck Daniel that he had never actually heard the guy speak before. His voice had that quiet tone to it, telling him that he didn't use it very often. "Don't much care to neither, can I just pass please?"

"Can I get past please" echoed Logan, in a derogatory impression of an English accent "What you gonna do if we don't huh?" The whole group of people took a menacing step closer to the kid as their leader said this.

The boy let out a disappointed sigh as he looked to Logan. Unlike most, he didn't have to look up to meet his eyes. "I don't care who you are, what you're doing attacking that kid or what a shy nerd could have possibly done to earn this heroic assault" said the boy as he gestured to Daniel, still on the ground "All I want to do is get past"

"I don't give a good damn-" Logan never got chance to finish his sentence as the boys helmet connected with his nose. Daniel and the rest of the club backed away in shock as he heard a sickening crunch as saw blood begin flowing uncontrollably down Logan's face and onto his shirt.

"ah!" screamed Logan as he cradled his nose, almost certainly broken "What the fuck!"

"Now" said the boy, still calm as he looked at the blood roll of the shell of his helmet he had gripped in his right hand. "Can I leave now?"

"Fuck you!" yelled Logan as he lunged at the boy. Who simply side stepped the quarterback, stepping on the back of his knee as he did so, forcing the vortex member to fall to the ground. Face first into another parked car, sending the alarm screaming.

Before Logan could even get up from the floor David Madsen came rushing over to the car, obviously heaving heard the alarm "What's going on here" said David as he glared at Logan, completely ignoring the biker as he slipped around the group of vortex members. Casually walking past Daniel. Still laying on the ground as he watched the Biker set off on his vehicle. It was only after David heard the motorcycle pulling out of the car park that he tried to call the boy back.

None of them saw Max watching from the photography room, having stayed behind to talk with Kate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard had decided to go to the Junkyard after he got away from Blackwell. He knew that with the area cordoned off with crime scene tape that he wouldn't be disturbed after he snuck in. He obviously wouldn't go near the now empty grave, he didn't want any trouble with the police. Instead he sat inside a shell of a bus, reading his newest book. This one about a little boy who knows when everyone he meets will die.

Richard always did like to mentally catalogue the day's events. Like in class, he thought about the new teachers nerves about taking over a class that was known through the school for being difficult. Wanting to be respected but kind enough not to be thought of like the previous teacher. Jefferson was it?

The Christian girl who sat at the table with him and avoided eye contact at all times. Too shy for her own good, maybe Richard would get his sister to help her. She always did have a way with people.

The jock he met not ten minutes ago, scared people will see him for the dense guy he is. He wished the previous leader was still there. He clearly doesn't know how to deal with a spotlight being placed on him.

The chubby kid he was beating on. Wishing he would just be left alone. Idiot, all he has to do is find somewhere people won't go. Then he could draw to his heart's content. Again, might be worth getting Athena to talk to him. Although he doesn't seem all that confident around girls. Take the Kidd to the lighthouse, or even here at the junkyard. Although, then Richard would need to find a new place for his own.

The one girl Richard was having trouble reading was the helmet haired brunette from the diner. She was in his class and recently he was certain he had been seeing more and more of her, she seemed to appear wherever he went. Quiet, but not shy. Just reserved; clearly intelligent but also saddened. Something tragic clearly happened to the girl recently, Richard hoped that it was just his imagination that he was seeing her too often for it to be coincidence. The last thing he needs is someone taking an interest in him now.

Richard was pulled from his musings by his phone alerting him to an incoming text.

'Rich. I wanna introduce you to someone' –Ath

'Are you dense sis!? Why would I want to start making friends?'

'Oh come on! Just hear me out, I want you to get more social. If you feel uncomfortable well just leave okay?'

Richard pondered his sister for a moment. This wasn't the first time she tried to get him to take more of an interest in people and it probably won't be the last. Last time he refused to meet with her when she was with some 'friends' she was angry with him for three days. He didn't want to deal with that again, his sister really could gilt trip a guy into doing what she wanted. _'Talking always what she was good at'_ thought Richard as he replied to his sister, moving out of the junkyard as he did so.

'Fine. Where you at?'

'two wales'

'be there in ten'

Richard sighed as he placed the full face motorcycle helmet and kicked his vehicle into gear. Relaxing as he heard the grumble of the engine even through the padding within the helmet. Thinking about who his sister wanted him to meet as he weaved his way through the daytime traffic of Arcadia bay. Arriving at the diner in question no more than twenty minutes after he received his sisters texts. _'Arcadia bay really is very small'_ thought Richard as he entered the diner. Instantly being assaulted by the comforting smell of fried bacon mixed with coffee. The cosy atmosphere being added to with the dull drone of chatter and the calming music coming from the jukebox. _'Owner clearly spends a lot on making this place comfortable'_

Richard looked around the customers, truckers eating beans with coffee. A lone cop eating was seemed to be fried eggs. _'Surprised he ain't massively overweight and red faced'_ thought Richard spitefully as he glared subconsciously at the outfitted officer. Richard grew up at odds with the police force in Leeds. When they ran away from home the police had tried there very hardest to force the kids to return, they knew why the kids had run away. They could see that the father was a scumbag, but being the stupid idiots they are they still acted like they were doing right.

Then when the siblings lived homeless they would continuously harass the duo. Moving them from the multitude of sleeping spots around the city and busting them each time they caught them steal some food. It didn't matter to them that a pair of children were starving in the street, or that the food was normally out of date.

Later, when they became a part of the reapers the cops had tried multiple times to arrest the kids. Even at one point beating Richard near to death before he could escape when a drug deal turned out to be a trap set by the very men who were supposed to be heroes. Richard laughed at the stupidity of it all, Two kids find a home in a gang that care for them, feed them, grow them and because of that their bad guys. If they had remained with their father Richard had no doubt that one day he would have beaten one of them far worse than the gang ever did. Richard was sure of that even as the gang beat him senseless for stealing from them. At least then he had done something to deserve the abuse.

Shaking his head to help banish the thought from his mind he continued to scan the diner until he saw his sister. Or more specifically her bright green helmet which was sat on the floor by her feet. Athena, sat opposite the Christian girl. Her beehive hair cut even more distracting than the somewhat familiar helmet of hair that also resided at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had found her in with the siblings through Kate. She had talked to max about Athena before. Usually just casually. She had found them sitting on the steps leading into the academy at the start of lunch. Kate seemingly wanting to meld with the stairs wall she was sitting so close to it while Athena sat at a comfortable distance from the devout Christian. Her very presence warding the vortex club away from harassing the poor girl. It occurred to Max at that point. _'Even if that week didn't happen, her mother must still be as unreasonable as ever'_ As Max got closer to the sitting figures she overheard some of their conversation.

"I'm just saying" said Athena in her English accent "All you need to do is show them your backbone. Hit this Victoria lass square in the face"

"Then the vortex club would be even worse." Replied Kate, her voice timid "Plus I can't resort myself to violence."

"I could hit her if you want" replied Athena casually "Although it probably won't be as effective, and I would hate to ruin such a pretty face"

"How is that any better" replied Kate, although her voice did seem a little more cheerful "I need to be better than they are"

"If your being better than them results in you being depressed then what's the point" rebuffed the English girl as max approached them "Might as well be on the same level and happy"

"Well that's one take on things" said Max, gaining the attention of both girls "Hey Kate"

"Hey Max" replied the Christian happily

"Nice to meet you" said Athena with a smile as she gestured for max to sit down next to them on the steps "I'm Athena."

"Max" Max didn't find it prudent to tell the girl that she had already learnt her name. Kate had talked about the girl in passing to Max many times since the two met.

"You're in Kate's class right?" asked Athena

"That's the one." Replied Max casually "Sit next to your brother"

"What's it like?" replied Athena "I always wanted to be all artsy like my brother. Just never really had the imagination for it. More of a science girl"

"We haven't actually made anything since we came back yet" said Kate

"Not surprising really" replied Max "New teacher probably has to settle before we start with projects"

The three chatted happily about many topics, from their subjects to the differences between England and America. The little things, like the different beacon and how Athena found the American love of peanut butter fascinating.

"I'm starving" said Athena "Shall we go somewhere?"

"Two wales?" asked Max. Receiving a nod from both girls the three walked to the diner. Athena not wanting to use her motorcycle when she could only take one passenger.

When the group arrived at the diner Joyce was quick to strike up a conversation with the group. They had barely sat down in a booth before the waitress approached them. Joyce greeted them all happily, eventually turning to greet Athena.

"Hi there sweetie" said Joyce

"Alright darling, I'm Athena. You are?"

"Joyce" answered the waitress "You must be one of them exchange student. How are you finding America?"

"…Sunny…." Replied Athena simply earning a chuckle from everyone around the table.

"It is at that" replied Joyce as she turned her attention to the table as a group "What are we having today?"

After Joyce took the tables orders the group started chatting back and forth again. Eventually Max directed the conversation in a way in which she could find more information out about the mystery boy in her class.

"So" said Max as the food was brought out to the table "Apparently that brother of yours is a big hero" said Max

"Meaning?" said Athena as she began cutting into her fried eggs and beans.

"oh.. The Vortex club were attacking Daniel" said Max

"I hope he's okay" said Kate with clear concern for her classmate. She clearly hadn't seen the fight while they were in class earlier

"Would of been a lot worse had your brother not stepped in" Said Max her attention still squarely on the English girl. "Your brother tore Logan a new one"

"Logan?" asked Athena

"The new leader of the Vortex club" answered Kate

"Ah" said Athena with a nod of her head "Can't say I'm greatly surprised. Fighting's what Richard does."

"I'd like to meet him" said Max. Blushing at the smirk that formed on both girls faces "I- I mean David is a friend of mine. I'd like to thank him for standing up for him"

"Alright then" replied Athena with a smirk "It would do him good to meet a pretty girl like yourself. Maybe stop him from being such a misery guts" Athena chuckled at the blush that darkened Max's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth be told Athena's brother scared Kate. He may not have shown any hostility towards the Christian but he just gave off a dangerous vibe. From the muscle to the tattoo Kate could tell that he wasn't just another geek in the photography class. After hearing of his fighting from both Max and his very own sister Kate knew she had been right. These things made her very nervous when the guy in question walked into the diner. Wearing body armour no less.

' _Stop it Kate! The armours for the bike. If his sister can be nice than surely he can be too'_ Kate kept thinking that as he approached the table. Looking the very image of the fighter she had heard he was, with his broad shoulders swaying slightly as he strolled through the diner.

Kate felt happier when she saw his face. Showing just as much nervousness as Kate was sure her own face was showing. In fact, as Kate looked around the table she saw that the only calm face was Athena's. Max apparently was also nervous about meeting their classmate.

"h… hi" muttered Richard nervously when he stood next to the table

"Rich" said Athena happily in an attempt to alleviate the nerves felt around the table as she scooted to sit by the window of the bench seat. Freeing a space for her brother. "This is Kate and Max" she said, nodding to the different girls as she introduced them. "This is Richard"

"Hi" said Max as Richard sat in the seat his sister vacated. Nodding to Max and then Kate in turn as Joyce came over to the table. Pulling her notepad out of her apron pocket as she smiled at Richard.

"Hey" said Joyce with a smile "I'm Joyce"

"Richard" said the biker as he took of his motorcycle jacket. And placed his motorcycle helmet next to his sisters on the floor by the table.

"You must be Athena's brother?"

"The one and only" Richard gave a grin as he answered the waitress. Trying his hardest to hide his nervousness.

"What can I get for ya?" asked Joyce.

"Uh" said Richard as he looked to the plates on his table. Spotting the beans and eggs that his sister was eating he ordered the same thing. Not really hungry but not wanting to stand out from the others around the table.

"Sure thing" replied Joyce as she returned behind the counter, presumable to cook the new order.

The table eventually returned to casual chatter, all be it a little more reserved then when it was just the girls. Kate noticed how Richards eyes seemed to be glued to his food when it arrived at the table. He never injected himself into the conversations between his sister and the others. He wasn't shy, just seemed reserved.

Kate also smiled when she saw the glances Max kept throwing towards the Englishman. A smile which only grew when she saw the nervous smiles the boy sent back across the table at the brunette throughout the meal. _'Max and the Englishmen. Sitting in a tree...'_

Kate relaxed as the meal proceeded. The group quickly formed a quiet chatter such lasted until well after lunch break had finished. Luckily Kate didn't have any lessons scheduled after lunch period. Worryingly Kate had also heard about Max's new habit of skipping most of her lessons. _'ever since Chloe died max has become more and more reclusive, even skipping college some days'_ Kate made a mental note to check on Max far more regularly than she had been. Max was there for her when she needed a friend and Kate would be sure to return the favour

Richard, while quiet didn't seem nearly as intimidating to Kate as he did before he joined them for lunch. While he was quiet he had an intelligence to him, it wasn't a shy quietness. More a quietness that comes from a thinker. Needless to say Kate was very happy she had seen Richard in this new light, it would make photography class much nicer if Kate knew the guy she shares a table with is actually nice despite his intimidating persona.

Kate couldn't deny that she also thought the siblings could help her with the vortex club. Like all the other nerds and geeks at Blackwell she had heard about the siblings immunity to the group. Some go as far as to say that the club are intimidated by the pair. While selfish Kate would stop short of little if it meant she didn't have to worry about that club anymore.

The group chatted even as they left the diner, Max and Richard taking part in their own ,much quieter conversation while Kate and Athena talked about their perspective classes. Kate saw the smile that light up Athena's face when she heard her brother laugh at a joke Max had told. Her and Kate sharing a knowing look when they saw Max blush at a compliment told by the Englishmen.

The idle chatter continued outside of the diner. Until they reached the alley where Jane usually resided. She was currently with Frank inside of his ever present RV. In her place stood eight large guys. Each holding a weapon of some kind, from knives to 9mm pistols. Needless to say the sight of such men had the chatter die off quickly, especially when the armed guys moved closer to the group. Kate felt relief flush through her though as Athena gently moved in front of the christian. Wile at the same time Richard took the vacant spot next to his sister. Facing down the armed thugs together.

"Can we help you guys" said Athena. Kate noticed how Richard took the time to slip on his motorcycle gloves and fasten up his armoured jacket.

"you" said one of the thugs, brandishing a gun in his right hand as his left directs to Richard. "You that kid who attacked our friends here not to long ago"

"You must have mistaken mate" said Richard, although his tone of voice told everyone the truth.

"I don't think so" said the thug, Kate noticed his thick Russian accent.

Athena went to speak but was cut off by one of the other thugs. This one holding a rather large butchers knife in his hands "fuck sake Marco just do the job" no more was said as the alley descended into chaos. Max dragged Kate away from the alley way as the fighting erupted. Richard and Athena using their motorcycle gear for weapons against the thugs with knifes. Making sure none of the guns have a clear line of sight.

Kate and Max watched the fighting from around the corner of the alley. Kate knew that the siblings were just delaying the inevitable, even if they could deal with the knives, then the guns would kill the siblings if Kate didn't get help. _'The cop! Inside the diner'_ thought Kate as she ran inside the building they were eating within not five minutes past. She just got the cops attention as everyone in the diner heard the shot go off with a scream. The cop stood in shock for a second before he sprung into action. Yelling something Kate didn't understand into his radio as he ran from the diner. Pulling his own gun out as he did so.

Kate saw Frank and the homeless women open the RV door before the ran after the policeman. Kate saw the worry on both peoples faces before she left the building. The inhabitants of which all looked out of the windows into the alley with concern. Kate saw the remanding thugs running down the street as she left the diner. The policeman debating whether to give chase or inspect the alley. His decision was decided for him by Richards yelling.

"goddammit man call a fucking ambulance" Kate re-joined Max as she saw a sight that had her turning pale. Athena lay against the wall of the diner with Richard crouched over her. Blood pouring from her gut as she sat there.

Kate and Max stood in shock with not only the patrons of the diner but Frank and Jane also as the ambulance arrived on scene and both siblings entered. It was only after the ambulance had left that anyone noticed the five unconscious thugs on the floor of the alley. Some with faces seemingly made from a bloody pulp. Others with knives sticking out of their waists. The police were called for them, they took far longer than the ambulance did to arrive. No one complained at the rough way the thugs were treated. Being thrown into the cop cars with little compassion.

A\N: apologise for the huge delay. My muse vanished for a good long while and I had to think of the ending to the story. I know how I'm going to end this story now though. I'm also going to take longer between uploads than I use to, although the chapters will be much larger than before.

Also please review. Like all writers on this sight reviews are what keep me going.


End file.
